Lesson It Up!
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: Set during the Season 3 episode "Loyal It Up!" Rocky finds Cece and Tinka about to deface their show's billboard to get purposely fired so that they can be on the new show, Dance Factor. They end up being caught by the cops and instead of being arrested, they are taken someplace in the middle of nowhere due to Phil's orders. See what happens inside this story. ONE SHOT! RoCinka


_"Okay look, you be the look out and I'll do the painting." A 16 year old Tinka who was standing on a billboard with Cece instructed. "Wait why can't I do the painting and you be the lookout?" Cece frowned. "Fine, I'll be the lookout and you do the painting." Tinka groaned. "Wait, this isn't fair. I wanna be the lookout!" Cece complained. "Cece, you just said you wanted to be-."_

_"Obviously, neither one of you can be the lookout because I just climbed all the way up here and nobody noticed." Rocky shows up, folding her arms. "What are you doing here, Rocky?" Cece asked. "The bigger question is what are you two doing here?" Rocky sighed, "This isn't you, guys. This is vandalism. It won't just get us fired, but it'll put us in juvy if we get caught. Come on. We have to go." She lead the way down the ladder._

_"Rocky, thanks." Cece hugs her as soon as they got down. "How are you gonna be my partner if you're in juvy?" Rocky ruffled Cece's hair. "Uhh I hate to interrupt, but we've got company." Tinka pointed. A police cruiser pulled up and two officers drew their guns. "Chicago PD! No one move!" The blonde officer yelled. "We aren't armed, sir. Can you put your guns down?" Rocky held her hands up, defensively. _

_"Get your asses in the car! Now!" The black haired officer demanded. "Okay! Just put the guns down!" Cece cried, holding her hands up. She was the first one in, then Rocky in the middle, then Tinka. They drove off. "Umm are we in trouble?" Rocky asked, shakily. _

_"Sweetheart, are you in trouble? Heh. My name is Officer Parks and this is my partner Officer Jenkins. Tonight, this is how you will address us, understand? Or else you get your teeth knocked out." The blonde officer looked back at them. "Y-Yes sir." Cece and Tinka answered, quivering. "I didn't hear one from you, princess." He pointed to Rocky, "What's your name?" "Rocky. Rocky Blue." Rocky gulped. "It's, "Yes sir," or else. You don't wanna know what or else means." Officer Parks threatened. _

_"Yes sir." Rocky whispered, looking down. "Yes WHAT?" Officer Parks grabs her throat, making her whimper in fear. "Yes sir, Officer Parks." She whimpered. He let her go, making her grasp Cece and Tinka's hands. "Please don't hurt us. W-We're only s-sixteen..." Tinka pleaded. "Ohh trust me. By the end of the night, you would have learnt your lessons." Officer Jenkins cackled, evilly._

_They reached a stop in the middle of nowhere. They made Rocky, Cece, and Tinka get out of the car. "I thought you were gonna take us to Chicago PD." Cece looked at them, nervously. "Let's just say a mutual friend of ours wants to teach you not to mess with him." Officer Parks wraps an arm around Cece. "You're Georgia's kid, aren't you?" He pushed her up against the car._

_Rocky and Tinka had a gun on them. If they were to save her, their heads would be blown off. If Cece were to escape, they'd all die. "Answer." He demanded, pinning her stomachfirst to the car. "Yes." Cece nodded, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. "Me and your momma, we have a history together. Now it's our turn, sweetie pie." He ran a hand up her skirt, touching her privates, and a hand on her breast, groping it._

_"What's your name, sweetheart?" Officer Parks asked, moaning in her ear, "Hmm? Tell me your name, baby." "Cece." Cece sniveled. "16 years old huh?"_

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"Yes what, my sweet?" He kissed on her neck, holding her hand in his. _

_"Y-Yes sir, Officer Pa-arks..." She let out a couple of sobs._

_"Good Lord. You're so beautiful. Face of an angel, body of a model. I may like you better than Rocky." He chuckled winking at Rocky._

_"Please, I-I have a boyfriend..."_

_"I'm your boyfriend now, Cece." Officer Parks undid his zipper and his belt sliding them down with this boxers to his knees, then ripped off part of Cece's skirt including her panties. "I can thank Phil for this. And I'm taking you right here in front of your BFF's." _

_Rocky was crying now, "O-Officer Parks, don't! Do me instead, not her! Please!" She sobbed. "Rocky, if you want it so bad, I'll do you." Officer Jenkins unzipped his pants, forcing Rocky to the ground. Her eyes popped as he began tearing at her clothes like a wild animal. "NO! NO PLE- AHHH!" They both rammed themselves inside of the girls at the same time, earning a ear piercing scream from them both. Tinka sobbed, uncontrollably..._

Rocky sat in her window looking outside, tears rolling down her cheeks. She let out quiet sobs. How she couldn't save Cece and Tinka and how she couldn't save herself from losing her virginity that night. Those officers weren't officers of the law. They were dirty. They stripped three teenage girls of their innocence. They were in prison now and so was Phil due to negligence, and it happened a month ago, so why did it still hurt them?

"Rocky?" Ty steps into her room, knocking on the door, lightly. "Hey, big brother." She says, softly. "C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, letting her sob into his chest. "Why does it still hurt so much?!" Rocky sobbed, gripping his jacket. Ty felt horrible. He remembers how she came home that night.

_Rocky stumbled into her apartment, barely able to stand, her skirt torn, her sweater ripped up, bruises all on her legs, her hair a mess. "Rocky Blue, do you know what time it is?! We've been calling and texting to we where you've-." Her mother didn't even get the chance to finish. When Marcie seen Rocky, her mouth dropped in an incredulous manner. _

_"Rocky! Oh my God!" Deuce gasped. Rocky's eyes met his and she began to start crying again. Curtis stood there in shock. Ty helped sit her down. "What happened to you, sweetheart?" Marcie asked, holding her daughter's hand, "Where's Cece? And Tinka?" _

_"Marcie!" Georgia came in the front door with a battered Cece and Tinka. Ty's eyes watered at the sight. Logan dropped to his knees. Flynn covered his mouth, burying his face into Curtis' pants leg. "Call an ambulance." Curtis helped the girls inside as Georgia pulled out her walkie talkie. "SVU portable to central. I need a bus..." Her voice trailed off. "Mama." Rocky whispered, looking at her mother, dejectedly..._

Cece buried her face into her pillow, crying her eyes out, music blasting in her ears. She feels so vulnerable. It all hurt so bad. "Cece?" Georgia walked in. Cece looked up at her mother. "Mom..." She sniveled. "I know, baby girl. I know." Georgia herself had been crying. She pulled Cece close to her, rocking her back and forth as the child cried. Flynn plopped on his mother's lap, hugging them both.

Tinka sat in the fetal position on Logan's lap, clinging onto him. He comforted her in the best way he could. Be there when she needs him. Be patient with her. Love her when she needs it. "Logan, I love you..." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Tinka." Logan soothed, stroking her long blonde hair.

That evening the girls met up at Cece's. It had been a little while since they hung out together. "Hey. Hey. Hey." Rocky says in her usual manner. "Hey." Cece smiled, hugging her. Rocky could feel herself tearing up. She missed Cece. She couldn't bare to look at her and see the pain in her eyes. She could have saved her.

As Rocky tried to pull away, Cece tightened the hug. She missed her BFF so badly. It was, "Hi," and "Bye," at school. "Don't. Please, it's been too long. I miss you a lot, Rocky. We haven't spoken since the trial." Cece gulped, holding on. "You know why. Cece, I'm trying okay? I just can't bare to think about how I couldn't save you or Tinka. They made me watch and...never mind..."

"Is that why we rarely talk anymore?" Tinka came in the front door, "Is it because we're all afraid of what comes next and we're still unprepared? Or is it because we didn't save each other when we wanted to?" "Both." Cece admitted, "We're lost in the dark and falling apart. We need each other to fight this and we don't even realize it."

Rocky wiped her face, "We...couldn't survive like this. Wearing our hearts on our sleeves. We've been away from each other so long, each all locked up in the darkness. We needed each other because we give each other strength to find hope. We are the light in the darkness. RoCinka. Together." "I'm sorry." Cece whispered, wiping her face. "I'm sorry." Tinka hugs her and Rocky. "I'm sorry..." Rocky hugged them both.

"Are you guys gonna be okay now?" Flynn asked, breaking the silence. "Yes. As long as we're altogether." Cece answered smiling small. "Oh good. Maybe you can beat up that Maxine who keeps stealing my skateboard at the park." Flynn grabs Rocky's wrist.

"Flynn, come on. You let a girl take your stuff?" Cece teased. "Who said Maxine was a girl?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?" Tinka giggled. "Come on, lil dude. Let's do this." Rocky followed him.

The gang had a triple date night that night. They were watching a movie. Transformers 2: Revenge Of the Fallen. Cece leaned back up against Ty, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're doing better, lil red." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for staying by my side." Cece whispered to him, smiling, "I needed you."

Rocky was in the kitchen waiting on the popcorn. Deuce came up behind her, kissing her on the back of the neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey." Rocky giggled, turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. "I missed you too, chica." He smiled, tapping her nose. "I can finally be myself again." Rocky smiled at herself.

Tinka and Logan sat beside each other, hand in hand. They waited on the movie. There were some previews that passed the time. Logan poked Tinka's stomach, making her giggle. "It's good to be back, Logan." She whispers, biting her lip, looking up at him. "I'm happy for you, Tinkabell." He kissed her forehead, twisting her blonde locks in his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you MY date to the movies...Suzy Richmond!" Flynn gave his little entrance for his little girlfriend. "Wait, Suzy Richmond from our dance camp?" Cece gasped, excitedly. "My man!" Ty high fived him. Suzy blushed. "How did this happen, lil dude?" Logan grinned, interestedly.

_Earlier that day, Rocky and Flynn went to the skate park to go and get this Maxine kid. "Hey! Maxine!" Flynn called, storming over to him. He was a tall 6th grader. He was at Rocky's shoulders. "What, shrimp?" It was a foreign kid. "Give me back my skateboard!" Flynn growled. "Or?" He scoffed. _

_"Or else you've gotta deal with me." Rocky loomed over Maxine. "H-Here you go." Maxine handed it to Flynn, then ran away with his friends. The kids all cheered. "Flynn, you showed him." Suzy held his hand, making him blush. "Actually all I did was bring my friend who's like a giant and-." "Shut up and kiss me, Flynn." Suzy giggled. Flynn kissed her on the lips, pulling her close. "Awe." Rocky smiled._

_"Do...y-you wanna be my girlfriend?" Flynn blushed harder. "Yes I will." Suzy hugged him. Flynn looked up at Rocky with a big smile. "Thanks, Rocky." He hugs her. Rocky ruffled his hair. "I got you, lil munchkin." She fist bumped him._

"Playboy Roy." Cece teased. "I would've got you, Cece, to scare him off, but Rocky's like WAAAY bigger." Flynn giggled. "Tell me about it. She scares me sometimes!" Cece cackled. "Ugh! Hey!" Rocky scoffed as she brought the HUGE bowl of popcorn, "I heard that, Jones!" She complained. "Love you!" Cece chuckled, nervously. They all laughed at that.

It's amazing how a person can go through so much and wind up fine in the end. These three girls suffered so much within the past few weeks to a month. They were so busy lost in the dark without each other, they never realized how much stronger their light got when they were altogether. Those men tried to break them and they did for awhile, but they fixed each other. They learned a lesson and it was to stick together, no matter the weather.


End file.
